1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion panel and an assembly comprised of a plurality of such panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A photoelectric conversion panel now widely employed is provided with a light-transparent substrate and a photoelectric conversion laminate member formed thereon. The photoelectric conversion laminate member is comprised of a light-transparent first conductive layer, a PIN type non-single-crystal semiconductor laminate member, and a second conductive layer laminated in this sequential order. The PIN type non-single-crystal semiconductor layer includes at least a P- or N-type first non-single-crystal semiconductor layer, an I-type second non-single-crystal semiconductor layer formed on the first non-single-crystal semiconductor layer, and a third non-single-crystal semiconductor layer formed on the second non-single-crystal semiconductor layer and opposite in conductivity type from the first non-single-crystal semiconductor layer. Accordingly, the PIN type non-single-crystal semiconductor layer has formed therein at least one PIN junction.
With such a photoelectric conversion panel, photovoltage is generated across the first and second conductive layers upon irradiation of the PIN type non-single-crystal semiconductor layer by light through the substrate and the first conductive layer. The photovoltage is provided to the outside via leads connected to the first and second conductive layers.
Such a photoelectric conversion panel is usually installed outdoors, and hence is exposed to the weather. Accordingly, the substrate is subjected to bending stresses by wind pressure.
Conventional photoelectric conversion panels usually have their substrates formed by relatively thick and almost inflexible sheet glass.
The substrate of such sheet glass is broken when subjected to a bending force exceeding a certain value, resulting in the photoelectric panel generating no more photovoltage.
Further, the sheet glass forming the substrate is so brittle that it readily cracks under stress or even when hit by a pebble.
The conventional photoelectric conversion panel is defective in that since the substrate is formed by relatively thick sheet glass, it is heavy and difficult to handle, coupled with the inflexibility and fragility of the substrate.
Conventionally there has also be employed a photoelectric conversion panel assembly of the type wherein a plurality of such photoelectric conversion panels as mentioned above are mounted in a frame so that they are arranged in substantially the same plane.
With such a photoelectric conversion panel assembly, it is possible to generate high photovoltage by electrically connecting the photoelectric conversion panels in series and photovoltage of high current by electrically connecting the panels in parallel.
In this case, however, since the photoelectric conversion panel assembly is exposed to the weather, the frame of the panel assembly as well as the substrate of each panel are subjected to bending stresses by wind pressure.
The frame of such a conventional panel assembly usually has an aluminum frame which is almost inflexible.
As is the case with the abovesaid glass substrate, the aluminum frame, when subjected to a bending force exceeding a certain value, is broken, resulting in the panel assembly being broken up.
Besides, the conventional photoelectric conversion panel assembly is difficult to handle, since its frame and panels are practically inflexible.